In conventional faucets, the water output position is usually fixed and the water output distance cannot be easily adjusted, so the user can only use the containers to collect water when he/she wants to wash the floor or vegetables, which is inconvenient in use. Due to the restriction of the faucet stated above, a pullable faucet is presented. The base of the faucet body extends downwards to connect with the connecting portion and a receiving space is formed. A valve slot for water control valve is recessedly formed on an upper portion of the faucet body, and a plurality of flow holes are formed at the opening of the valve slot, and each flow hole is connected with the water inter/outlet tubes. A side tube connecting to the receiving space extends from sideway of the faucet body, and the side tube is provided for the water outlet head to plug in. The plugging end of the water outlet head has an extension tube that passes through the side tube, receiving space and connecting portion and preserves a predetermined length to connect with the water outlet tubes. So, the user can pull out the water output head to achieve the goal of extending the faucet and water output distance. However, the faucet body is preliminarily made by copper, and the valve slot and flow holes are formed by drilling the faucet body, which may waste much copper material during manufacturing process. Also, the manufacturing process becomes more complicated and is easy to fail, so the manufacturing cost is high. Also, the receiving space of the faucet body is too narrow, so it is difficult and inconvenient for the user to adjust and align water inter/outlet tubes with the flow holes of the valve slot. Moreover, the faucet body and the connecting portion are often made in one piece, it is difficult to assemble or disassemble. So, if the manufacturer wants to promote different types of faucets, the user has to change the entire set (including the faucet body and connecting portion), which is not cost-effective.